starwarshalloffamefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Hunter, Sith Sorcerer
Born 196 ABY on Chandrila to a mining family, Jel'ak Hunter had a rough upbringing; his mother died when he was at the age of 4. He worked for many years as a miner up until his father was executed at the hands of the Sith Empire. Only 13 at the time, he was held captive by a Sith Lord who went by the name of Darth Ravage. The time Jel'ak reached 14, he was taken to a Sith training academy located in the Outer-region territories, a swamp planet but he was denied the name of the system as it was an underground Institution of Dark Arts and Sith Magic. If the jedi where to find out it would have sparked a great Galactic war. His Force potential was reaching high limits unlike no other at the academy, Jel'ak's mother had access to the Force but denied using it because she thought it was unnatural and never spoke of the ancient powers in case it attracted any unwanted attention from the Sith. Jel'ak and Darth Ravage travelled the galaxy together locating and extracting information from the Jedi; some where killed, others were spared and enslaved. For many years Jel'ak and Ravage searched the galaxy destroying those who posed as a hostile threat including some Sith and Mandalorians. It was a shame killing your own but it sometimes was the right thing to do because Sith do not share knowledge because that leades to power and Sith do not share power. The fate of the Sith master was getting closer but through the Force Ravage knew what was coming, Jel'ak waited patiently for years for the right time to strike down his ancient master. fatefully it led to a duel that left both warriors injured and wounded, Ravage dissapeard and has not crossed Jel'ek ever since. Walking his own path Darth Hunter made allies and made enemies. A few honorable Sith who had the same destiny to have unlimited power.The Dark side was strong is them all. Meanwhile Lord Nyax the leader of the Eternal Galactic Empire offered Jel'ak a position within the Empire and a political background within the Galactic Senate at this time Lord Nyax was allied with Argentum, a powerful faction of Sith controlled by Darth Symons Shadowfire. Links between Hunter and Argentum's leader grew strong both Empires were co-operating together with militery executions and faught side by side in some of the galaxys gretest wars. Becoming a Grand Moff of the E.G.E, Darth Hunter learned and perceived various types of tactical skills involving fleet invasion and Ground Combat. Governing sectors of space permitted under the Eternal Galactic Empires Constitution this led to recognition by the galactic senate. After serving a few years as a regional governor, Hunter departed the E.G.E and became Emperors Hand to Darth Symons ShadowFire, the Emperor of Argentum. A noble Sith Lord who has survived many wars and written much history. Now Lord Hunter rules with his beloved sister, Red Sonja Palpatine, the greatest warriors ever seen in the galaxy-The Imperial Knights